


44. I'll Drive You To The Hospital

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catarina my love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers for 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “There’s been another surge.”Alec looked up from his desk as Magnus practically fell back against the now closed office door.“I’m fine, Alexander. It wasn’t here.” Magnus smiled reassuringly at him and Alec let out a sigh of relief as the warlock linked their fingers together. “It was at the hospital."





	44. I'll Drive You To The Hospital

“There’s been another surge.” 

 

Alec looked up from his desk as Magnus practically fell back against the now closed office door, he pushed himself out of his seat and crossed the room to reach out tentatively to trace his thumb along Magnus’ cheekbone. A silent encouragement to look at him, focus on him, let his breathing return to normal.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, trying not to frown too much in worry; Magnus didn’t seem hurt, though the sight of the bruises on his back after they’d returned from Lorenzo’s the night before was still fresh in his mind. 

 

“I’m fine, Alexander. It wasn’t here.” Magnus smiled reassuringly at him and Alec let out a sigh of relief as the warlock linked their fingers together. “It was at the hospital-”

 

Alec’s smile disappeared at the words. “Catarina. How long ago? Is she okay?” 

 

He stepped away, already mourning the stability that came with being close to his boyfriend, to grab his jacket from behind his desk and grabbing Magnus’ as well. They’d dropped by so Alec could work on some forms and Izzy had requested advice on fixing her ruby pendant. Those plans were now well and truly out the window. 

 

Magnus’ answer was tense with underlying worry when he answered, accepting both his coat and Alec’s hand. “She’s fine. Rattled, but that’s to be expected. She called me as soon as she had things in a more organised state than a disaster.”

 

Alec squeezed his hand, hoping it would be even a little comforting. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

 

Magnus paused, tugging Alec back to him in the middle of the corridor. “I’ll portal us there, it’ll be quicker. Also, you can drive?”

 

“It’s not safe for you to use your magic, Magnus. You saw what happened to that man at the Lorenzo’s party when his portal went haywire. It’s too risky right now when I can just drive us.”

 

“You’re right, Darling, however. You drive?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Just because Jace doesn’t care for mundane practicalities doesn’t mean I didn’t think it would be useful one day.”

 

“Seems I’m dating the smart Lightwood then.”

 

“Don’t let Jace hear you say that.” Alec said with a laugh and led Magnus to go find someone in the Institute with a car they could borrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (11/10/18) I realise this is from the wrong POV, it should have been from Magnus' POV as following the pattern but I fuckled up so here we are anyway. Going to carry on as normal with the rest of the series instead of changing everything to make it fit as that would be....detrimental to plans ;)  
> Thanks to all you guys! Love ya! <3
> 
> \----------
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome, especially prompts! <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @guardian-rose-petal


End file.
